The Next Mutation: Part 1
by bluemoon815
Summary: After their victory over the Triceratons, the TMNT are back to their old, but primary goal; taking down the Shredder. But when they meet four new, unlikely allies, the Hamato clan's lives change forever. P.S. - The title and some dialogue are from the TMNT Next Mutation series. I own nothing! Sorry it's so long! I just wanted a complete story.
**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

The sisters were terrified. As they were being led by the evil Foot bots into unforgiving metal cages in Stockman-Fly's lab, they looked up at the giant tank of mutagen and realized what their fate was.

"W-what are you gonna do with us?" the eldest demanded as her cage door was slammed shut. She hated the stutter she let slip. She was supposed to be her sisters' fearless leader, always in control, and good leaders did not stutter.

"Be quiet, insolent human!" Stockman-Fly countered. "And stop struggling! It just makes things worse for you and your pathetic sisters!" As the cages were raised over the mutagen tank, Stockman inserted a tube of animal DNA into it. The Shredder appeared behind his henchman. "Stockman. Is the new mutagen ready?" he asked.

Stockman answered, "Yes, Master Shredder. Soon they will be hideous mutants like our enemies!"

"Finally," Shredder said. "A foolproof way to destroy Splinter and the Turtles once and for all."

"Hey, ugly bug!" the second-eldest sister shouted from above. "You let me and my sisters go, or I'll squash ya into slime! Not that I'd need to do that much work." Being the one with the hotheaded temper, she was always the one who threw the first punch.

The cages stopped rising at the mouth of the tank. "Stop your foolish complaining," Shredder said with his usual demonic tone. "Soon you will be human no more."

"No! You can't do this, Shredder!" the eldest said, courage suddenly filling her spirit. "You can-," her sentence was interrupted because at that very moment, the bottoms of the cages fell out and the girls tumbled into the mutagen.

"It's working!" Stockman exclaimed. Just when he was about ready to drain the mutagen, the sisters suddenly flipped out of the tank and landed in ninja poses. But there was one small flaw; the sisters were still human.

"What?!" Shredder roared. "Stockman, you fool!" he added as he slapped Stockman away. He looked at the girls and approached them furiously. "Why aren't you the mutants I wanted you four kunoichies to become?"

"How are we supposed to know?" the youngest of the sisters said. As always, she was the wise guy.

"Well," the second-youngest reasoned. "I suppose if you added more DNA we possibly _could_ have transformed, but you would've had to have plutonium and uranium, which would've sped up the chemical reaction and that would've caused-"

"Shut up!" her sisters said. With her being the brains of the bunch, her smart talk annoyed the others. Reluctantly, but immediately, she went silent.

The whole room began to get dark as the sun went down. All at once, the girls started to glow and each emitted a bright light. The eldest; light blue. The second-eldest; pink. The second-youngest; dark purple, and the youngest; gold. They all were lifted off the floor.

"AAAHHH!" the second-eldest cried. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" her elder sister shouted back.

"What is this?!" Shredder asked. "Stockman?!"

"I-I don't know, sir."

The sisters were gently lowered to the floor, and their glows diminished, but instead of human girls, they were now mutant turtles (they still have their hair). They all gasped as they took in their new state of being.

"It worked." Shredder said, without the least bit of satisfaction. "But why didn't it when they first entered the mutagen?"

"Hmmm," Stockman said thinking out loud. "It seems that there was a flaw in the turtle DNA, Master. They are hybrid mutants. They turned when the sun went down, so they must become human again at sunrise.

"Very well," Shredder agreed. "I suppose I can see the advantage. Is there any way to get them like this permanently?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well then, find a way!"

"Yes, Master Shredder." said Stockman. He crashed clumsily into the mutagen tank and flew off.

"Now," said Shredder. "I can finally finish what Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles started. With my own mutant turtle army!" He laughed menacingly as the sisters looked at each other, more terrified than ever.

 **CHAPTER 2: CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

-THREE DAYS LATER-

The sun was just beginning to set. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were chasing Bebop and Rocksteady across the rooftops. Rocksteady was holding a metal briefcase.

"C'mon, dudes!" Mikey shouted. "Bebop and Rocksteady are getting away!" Bebop turned around, and started shooting at the Turtles with his laser belt.

"Woo! Yee-hee! Boom!" he yelled. He and Rocksteady then jumped off the buildings' edge, into the alley.

"Listen, comrade Bebop." Rocksteady said. "Here is plan. I take plutonium to Shredder and you distract turtle freaks."

"Good plan, yo!" Bebop agreed. "Keep movin', Big S. I'll hold 'em off! No problemo!" he added. Rocksteady ran off as Bebop stayed behind. "Turtles! Come out, come out wherever you are!" He switched the view of his goggles to infrared and looked around, but the Turtles were nowhere in sight. With a shrug, he ran off, unknowingly to the Turtles, who were behind a water tower.

"OK, here's the plan," Leo said. "You guys distract Bebop and Rocksteady while I get the plutonium."

"No way!" Donnie retorted. " _I_ should get the plutonium. I'm the only one who knows how to use it."

"OK, Donnie," Leo said with a sigh. "You get the plutonium, we'll distract them."

"And how are we gonna do that, fearless leader?" Raph questioned.

"I don't know." said Leo. "We could jump off this building in an all-out attack, or we could cut them off by-"

"Do you have to come up with a plan for everything?" Raph interrupted.

"Yes, Raph, I do." said Leo.

"No, what you need to do is not over-think your plans so much."

"Well, I'm your leader, so what I say goes. Now let's move!"

The Turtles jumped off the building and drew their weapons. "BOOYAHKASHA!" Mikey shouted as they landed in the alley, only to discover Bebop and Rocksteady were gone.

"What?!" Leo said in disbelief.

"Oh, way to go, Lame-o-nardo." Raph fired at his brother. "If you hadn't made up a plan instead of just going for it, Bebop and Rocksteady would still be here!"

"You know you can't blame everything on me, Raphael." said Leo. "I know you're just-"

"Actually, Leo, Raph's right. This kinda is your fault." Donnie agreed.

"What?" Leo said. "Donnie, of all times you're taking Raph's side now?"

"I kinda agree with 'em, too, Leo." said Mikey. "We shoulda just gone for it, bro."

"Oh, so you think just because I'm leader, you can blame everything on me?" Leo asked his brothers.

"Uhhh, isn't that kinda how it works?" said Mikey.

"Yep." Donnie said.

"Uh-huh." agreed Raph.

Leo could feel the anger rising inside of him. "Ugh! Fine!" he snapped. "Catch Bebop and Rocksteady by yourselves for all I care! I'm outta here!"

"Good!" said Raph. Leo jumped up the buildings' fire escape and started to leap across the buildings, before stopping on one and looking out toward the setting sun.

"I can't believe them!" he said to himself. "They have no idea how tough it is being leader! They never have! And there's no one I can talk to that understands what it's like."

"I understand, Leonardo." said a teenage girls' voice; off in the distance.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Leo. A Foot bot landed behind him, and he quickly destroyed it with his swords. "Since when do Foot bots talk?"

The voice came again. "Oh, they didn't." it said.

More Foot bots landed around Leo, surrounding him. He raised his swords, ready to destroy them all, when something caught him off guard. He noticed a teenage girl standing on top of a billboard. She was clad in light blue, silver, and black ninja clothes, with a light blue mask covering her mouth and nose. A small bracelet with gold, purple, pink, blue, and green jewels was on her wrist. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling, and her light blonde hair was gently blowing in the wind. She had black twin katana blades on her back, rising up to her left. She flipped down from the billboard and landed in the middle of the circle. Leo stared at her intently. "I did." she said. Leo was rendered speechless as he continued to look at her. Then, he began to attack her. She drew her katana and swung it back and forth blocking his attacks. She then moved her sword in a circle, sending Leo's spiraling into the air. She did three back handsprings, two backflips, then she jumped and caught Leo's sword in the air. "And to think I actually considered you a challenge." she said sarcastically. "Foot bots!" she ordered. "Restrain him!"

Leo finally snapped out of his trance and tried to fight, but there were too many Foot bots and they quickly tied him up. They lined up horizontally and faced the girl. "Excellent." she said. "Now before we take him back to Shredder, I want you to-" She took her katana and destroyed all the Foot bots in just a few swipes as Leo stared wide-eyed. The girl put her sword back in its sheath, rushed over to Leo, and began to untie him.

"Why did you destroy them?" he asked.

"Because I'm on your side." the girl said.

"Then why did you order them to tie me up?"

"Because even robots can be easily tricked." She finished untying him and helped Leo to his feet.

"Uhhh, thanks?" he said reluctantly.

"You're welcome, Leonardo."

"How do you know my name?"

"Shredder talks quite a lot about you."

"Oh, does he?"

"Absolutely. Well, you, your brothers, and your sensei, of course. It must be great to be Hamato Yoshi's student."

"You know, I'm not just his student. I'm his son."

The girls' eyes widened. "No. Way. I've never been so jealous of someone in my life. And 15 years is a long time."

"You're 15, too?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure. Wait, let me check." She puts her fingers on her temple and closed her eyes. "OK, I am." she said, opening them.

Leo laughed . "You're the first person to make me laugh all day." he said.

"Thanks." the girl said. She removed her mask. "Now, Leonardo. Why don't you tell me about your leadership problems. I think I can help."

"Sure, but call me Leo." he said.

"Not a problem. And I think you might need this." She threw his katana to him. He caught with it one hand , spun it, and put it back in its sheath.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." the girl said as she and Leo shared a smile.

 **CHAPTER 3: THE GIRL'S ADVICE**

They sat together, close, on the ledge of the building, their feet hanging freely. "So I know my brother Raph doesn't respect me as leader, but never before have my other brothers, Mikey and Donnie, agreed with him instead of me." said Leo.

"I know how you feel," the girl replied. "My sisters sometimes don't respect me as leader, either. And the funny thing is, I didn't choose to be leader myself, and Shredder didn't either. My sisters did."

"You have sisters?" Leo asked.

"Oh, yeah. Three of 'em in fact. Just like you and your brothers. They drive me crazy, but we're still so close."

Leo eyed the new girl suspiciously. "You know, I don't get you." he said. "You're in the Foot Clan, but you act like you hate it and want out. You're nothing like them."

"That's just it." the girl replied. "I _do_ want out. Me and my sisters. We first thought Shredder had good intentions for wanting to rid himself of you and your brothers. But we've discovered that he's the bad guy. Now, we want out, but we're just waiting for the perfect time. And I think that's why your brothers don't respect your leadership all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you wait too much and don't go for it enough. There's a world full of new ideas and strategies you haven't tried yet. I know because I was that leader. You have to learn to live a little, and take risks. Believe me, Leo. Trust me." the girl said. As she took his hand, Leo found himself staring into her mesmerizing blue eyes and something came over him. After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned in closer to her and she leaned in closer to him. Their eyes closed, and their lips were about to touch...

"Omigosh!" the girl suddenly exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was almost sunset! Uh, I better go, I have to go!" She jumped up and started to run toward the opposite end of the building. Leo caught up with her, grabbed her hand, and turned her around so that she faced him once again.

"Wait, why?!" he questioned. They stared at each other again, then the girl yanked her hand away.

"I can't tell you everything, Leo!" she fired back. As she neared the building's edge, Leo called to her.

"Wait! Can I at least know your name?"

The girl paused, turned around, and gave Leo a heart-melting smile. "It's Venus. Venus de Milo." she said with a wink. Leo stared at her again. Venus jumped off the buildings' ledge and started to run across the other rooftops. Leo started to follow her, but Venus pulled out a smoke bomb and disappeared. Leo stopped, looked down at the ground, and saw that she left behind her mask. He picked it up.

"Venus de Milo." he whispered. He looked to where she disappeared, then went the other way; not seeing the light-blue light as it appeared behind him, right after the sun sat completely. He also didn't see that behind a billboard, a three-fingered turtle hand grasped the edge.

 **CHAPTER 4: THE NEW PLAN**

-IN DONNIE'S LAB-

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were looking over a map and talking excitedly to each other. They heard the sound of the door sliding open, and they turned their heads to find their leader standing there. "Well, well, well." Raph said. "Look who decided to come crawling back to the sewer."

"Good to have you back, bro." said Mikey.

"Thanks, Mikey." Leo said.

"And while you were out who knows where," Donnie said matter-of-factly. "I tracked down Bebop and Rocksteady with the plutonium. They're taking it to Shredder of course, and now their looking for uranium."

"What for?" asked Leo.

"I don't know. That's what we have to find out." Donnie answered. "But see all these places on the map? They're labs in which uranium is used. So Bebop and Rocksteady might break into one to steal it."

"So Leo, do we have a plan or what?" Mikey inquired.

"Nope. We're just gonna wing it." Leo said with a shrug. His brothers all stared at him in disbelief.

"Wing it?" Raph repeated. "OK, what's wrong with you? And I think the more important question is where were you? What happened?"

Leo had been hoping to avoid that question, but he answered it anyway. "Nothing happened, Raph. Everything was perfectly fine. I just needed to cool off for a bit, that's all."

"Oh, really?" Raph said, trying to get the best of his older brother. "Then where'd you get this?" He held up Venus's light blue face mask. Mikey and Donnie gasped, then looked at Leo suspiciously.

"Uhhh, nowhere." Leo said nonchalantly. "I just found it on the rooftops. Oops." He blushed and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Uh-huh. So that's why you were gone such a long time. You were out vigilanteing weren't you?" Raph questioned.

"No!" Leo shot back. "And, you were right."

"Huh?" his brothers said.

"What do mean, 'I was right'?" Raph asked.

"I mean you were right about saying I over-think my plans. I also shouldn't have been gone so long and left you guys hanging. That's not what good leaders do. But, oh, she was worth it." when Leo saw the shock on his brothers faces, he instantly regretted bringing up Venus.

"What? She?" Donnie asked.

Mikey, being the excited one, said "Oooooh! Leo has a girlfriend!"

"I do not!" Leo assured.

"Then would you mind telling us who 'she' is?" Raph asked.

"Not now." said Leo.

"Why not?!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Because it's complicated." Leo replied. "I need some time to think about how to explain it. And besides, we have a mission right?"

"OK." Raph said. "But tomorrow, I want answers." he poked Leo in the chest.

"You got it." he promised.

 **CHAPTER 5: "MEET MY SISTERS"**

-THE NEXT DAY-

The guys stood on top of a building with a clear vantage point over a lab, waiting for Bebop and Rocksteady to show. "So Donnie?" Leo asked. "You're sure Bebop and Rocksteady are gonna break into that lab for uranium?"

"Trust me, Leo." he replied. "This lab has the biggest supply of uranium in the city, but ironically, it's the least guarded. Just wait and see."

"And try not to go vigilanteing again, OK?" Raph said.

"Alright Raph, chill out. Nothing's going to happen. We're all gonna be fine." said Leo.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Leonardo." called a girl's voice out of nowhere.

The Turtles turn around to see four girls standing on a water tower. Three of them were wearing the same outfit and boots, but they were different colors. The fourth was wearing a brown cloak that covered her whole body. "ATTACK!" she shouted, and her companions jumped off the tower. They deployed smoke bombs all around the Turtles, and when the black smoke cleared, before they even had a chance to draw their weapons, the brothers were strung up on a wall with ropes by their feet. The female ninjas stood in front of them with their hands on their hips. The cloaked one, who was obviously the leader, landed next to them. "Nice work." she said. "Shredder will be very pleased."

"It would've worked better if we went with _my_ plan." the girl in pink said. She had reddish-brown hair tied in a high ponytail, light green eyes, and a tattered pink mask. She had twin sais on the front of her belt.

"Well, you chose me as leader, so I call the shots." the cloaked girl replied. "You just need to learn to deal with it." She started to walk toward the upside-down Turtles. "Finally. I can't believe we're face to face with all four of the Turtles themselves."

"You know us?" Mikey asked.

"Of course we do, Michelangelo." the girl in yellow said. She had shoulder-length, curly brown hair, aqua eyes, and a yellow mask. She also had twin nunchuks that were at the front of her belt.

"How do you know his name?" asked Donnie.

"We know _all_ your names, Donatello." the girl clothed in dark purple replied. She had long, straight black hair, brown eyes, and a dark purple mask. She had two Bo staffs that criss-crossed her back.

"Who are you?" Raph demanded. "What are you doing?" The girl in pink pulled out one of her sai and held it to Raph's throat.

"Silence, Raphael!" she said. They stared into each other's light green eyes, and they widened, but then the girl stopped, took her sai away, and looked toward the cloaked girl. "You were right. They _do_ ask too many questions."

"That's because they don't know us yet." her leader replied.

"Uhhh, we still don't know what's going on here. Do you, Leo?" Raph asked.

"No, but..." Leo said as he looked toward the cloaked girl. "I feel like I know you."

"But, Leo, you can't." Donnie assured. "They're obviously new to the Foot."

"Wow, it only took you two minutes to figure that out," the pink clothed girl said with mock surprise.

The girl with the cloak chuckled. "I knew Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo wouldn't know who we are. But I'm surprised Leonardo doesn't recognize me. Just by the sound of my voice."

"Huh?" Leo said. "What're you talking about? You _do_ seem familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen you in my life."

"That's what I thought you'd say." she replied. "You know me, but it's time for your brothers to. My name is Venus de Milo." She pulled back the hood of her cloak and it fell to the ground. "I am shinobi." Leo was shocked to see her again.

"Wait a minute, Venus?!" he said.

"You know her, Leo?" Mikey said, sounding just as shocked as his brother.

"Your brother and I got to know each other last night." Venus said.

"Last night?" Donnie repeated. "So THAT'S where you really were!" the guys all stared at Leo, who blushed and looked down.

"Yeah I-I was." he said. "And I was gonna tell you guys, but..."

"But you chickened out because you needed to 'think about how to explain it' didn't you?"

"Yes, Raph, I did." Leo answered.

"Relax Raph," Mikey said. "Leo's just stressed out. How can you not be when you're upside down?" The girl in yellow giggled and looked at Mikey, who smiled at her.

"Venus," Leo said, hoping that what he said would work. "you said last night that you're on our side. If you really are, then let us go. Please Venus." They found themselves staring into each others eyes again, with the others staring at them, until Venus gave in and sighed.

"Fine." she said. "Girls, release them all. But don't let them escape. Remember, we need them." the other girls took small knives out of their boots and cut the guys down. They all landed on their heads.

"OW!" they exclaimed.

"Sorry." the yellow clothed girl said, looking at Mikey again.

"It's okay." he said. "I'm used to getting knocked on my head."

"Really? Me, too." the yellow girl said. The girl in pink knocked her on the head.

"Like that?" she said.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Girls, focus." Venus ordered. "I think we should introduce ourselves don't you? Of course you Turtles already know me; Venus. But now I'd like you to meet my sisters."

"Sisters?!" Raph, Donnie, and Mikey exclaimed.

"That's right." said Venus. "Turtles, meet Leona." she gestured toward the girl in pink, who removed her mask.

"Oh, nice, Venus de Lamo." she said.

"What?"

"First of all, you know I prefer Leah. And second of all, you're giving away our identities! Some leader."

"OK, chill out Leah." Venus said. "She's the one with anger issues." she whispered to the Turtles.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Leah yelled.

"OK, OK, you don't have anger issues, jeez." Venus pointed toward her and mouthed, 'Oh, yeah.'

"I saw that!" said Leah.

"Whatever!" her sister shot back. "Moving on, there's Magdalene. The brains of the operation."

The girl in dark purple removed her mask. "Please, I prefer Maggie, if you don't mind." she said, pulling out a pair of high-tech goggles.

"Whoa!" Donnie exclaimed as he ran up to her. "Are those actual quantum silver plasma X-ray goggles?! I never even knew they existed!"

"Well, of course you didn't," Maggie replied. "I invented them."

"Wow, awesome!"

"I know, right! They're amazing! And they really come in handy."

Venus rolled her eyes before saying, "OK. And finally, the youngest of us, Catherine." the girl in yellow removed her mask.

"They call me Katie." she said. "But most of the time the call me Miss Awesomeness! Booyah!"

"For the 32nd time Katie, No one calls you that!" Leah said.

"You haven't heard it, so how do you know?" Katie asked.

"I don't, I just-ugh! Forget it!"

"Girls, girls, please, control yourselves." Venus said.

"OK, listen shin-ibi, son-bi, whatever you said you are." Raph said.

"Shinobi," Venus corrected.

"Yeah, that. Just what do you need us for exactly?"

"To help us escape Shredder."

"They want out of the Foot Clan." Leo said.

"That's right." said Venus. "And we'll stop at nothing until-"

 **CHAPTER 6: THE TRANSFORMATION**

"Venus!" Leah interrupted, grabbing her sisters' arm. "The sun's almost set! We have to leave, now!"

"Oh, man!" Venus said, suddenly sounding a lot more worried. "We, uh, we better go." She and her sisters started to back toward the edge of the building.

"That's another thing I don't understand." said Leo. "Why do you always run off at sunset?"

"We, uh, have a curfew?" Katie said, hoping that would be a good enough excuse.

"Riiiight." said Raph, not the least bit convinced. "I thought ninjas were supposed to be in the shadows, and last I checked, kunoichies are ninjas."

"Uh, we, uh..." Venus hesitated, trying to decide what to do.

"C'mon, Venus!" Maggie said. "We have to go!"

"No." said Venus firmly.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Venus, you can't be serious." Leah said. "There's no way we can-"

"Hey." Venus said, grabbing her sisters' shoulder. "Great leaders-," she looked at Leo. "have to make tough decisions." Leo smiled at her. "I wanted to show you last night." she said to him. "But I couldn't."

"Venus, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking. Are you?" Maggie said.

"Uhhh, I think she's thinking it, Mag." said Katie.

"Venus, we're not seriously-" Leah said.

"Yes, Leah, we are. We don't have a choice now." Venus assured her sister.

"OK, what's going on here?" Donnie probed.

"You're about to find out." said Maggie.

The sun finally sat, and the girls went through their transformation again, as they were once again raised off the roof, the Turtles shielded their eyes from the bright glows. The sisters were lowered to the roof, this time on their feet, in turtle form.

 **CHAPTER 7: EXACTLY ALIKE**

"G-Girl turtles?!" Donnie said in disbelief.

"Ha. Huh. Girl turtles!" Mikey exclaimed. "Thank you! Oh, dreams do come true."

"So THIS was why you ran off last night!" Leo said.

"Yeah." Venus admitted. "I guess I didn't want you to see me like this. Pretty lame, huh?"

"I don't believe this!" Raph shouted. "How is it possible that just 4.5 seconds ago, you were human, and now you're mutant turtles, just like us?"

"When we were mutated," Maggie explained. "Something went wrong with the mutagen. It was missing two certain chemicals to make the DNA stronger, and to speed up the chemical reaction."

"Plutonium and uranium." said Leah.

"Exactly." Maggie continued. "So now we're kinds of hybrid mutants, half-mutants if you will. We're human girls during the day, but every night we turn into this."

"So that's why Bebop and Rocksteady were after uranium and plutonium." Donnie said, piecing the puzzle together.

"You got it." Maggie said. "Shredder wants to get us like this permanently. He wants us to be the same strength and skill as you guys."

"But now that you know who and what we really are," Venus said. "You must be seriously freaked out."

"No way!" said Leo. "This is great, Venus!"

"It is?" she asked.

"Yeah! Up until now, we thought we were the only ones of our kind. But I guess that now we're not."

"And we swear, by Darwin's beard that we'll help you escape Shredder's evil clutches." said Donnie.

"Really?!" Katie squealed.

"Totally!" Mikey assured her. "Welcome to the awesome world of the mutant turtles!"

"Thanks, you guys." Venus said. "and we'll do our part to escape, too. After all, we can't let you do all the work."

"Uh, girls?" said Leah. "We should get going before Shredder sends the Foot bots after us. Again."

"It was great to meet all of you, Turtles." said Venus, as her and her sisters backed up to the edge of the building. "We'll see you again after we get away from Shredder, if we can find the right time and plan."

"Oh, great. Now there's two Leo's." said Raph, annoyed.

The girls waved and jumped off the building before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and the Turtles, even Raph, all sighed with smiles on their faces.

"We should probably go home, too, guys." Leo said.

"What? But we still haven't stomped Bebop and Rocksteady's butts into the ground yet!" Raph countered.

Leo didn't budge. "That can wait, Raph." he said. "We have to talk to Splinter about this. About what we should do to help them escape and how to do it."

"Oh, man. Sensei's mind is gonna be blown as much as ours are." said Mikey.

"Mikey has a point," Donnie said, siding with his little brother. "We need to explain it to him lightly."

"We're not really gonna do this, are we?" Raph said, not on board with the idea.

"We don't have a choice, Raph." Leo said. "Our rule is 'no turtle left behind'. And that includes them. We're helping them get out of there, even if its the last thing we do."

"Yeah, but hopefully it's not," Mikey said playfully. "I haven't had any pizza today."

"Oh, you're hungry, huh?" said Raph. "How 'bout I make you eat your nunchuks?"

"I don't think they'd taste very good."

"OK, guys, we get it." Leo said. "Now let's go." He and his brothers jumped off the building.

 **CHAPTER 8: EXPLAINING TO SPLINTER**

The Turtles walked into their lair. Splinter was waiting for them. "My sons." he said. "You are back early. Was your mission a success?"

"Actually, Sensei," Leo said. "There's something we need to tell you. You see, we're not exactly the only ones of our kind."

"What do you mean, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Well, uh, well we-" Leo hesitated.

"There are girl turtles!" Mikey exclaimed.

"MIKEY!" his brothers shouted.

"Clearly you don't understand the meaning of lightly." said Donnie.

"Yamen!" Splinter shouted, calming his sons down. "Tell me what happened."

In the dojo, the guys told their Sensei everything, and Leo finished the story. "So even though they let us go, we still don't know if we should trust them."

"I am glad you told me immediately." Splinter said. "There is no telling what will happen, but it appears they can be trusted, since they came to your aid twice. You must help them escape, and then, you will bring the sisters here."

"What?" Raph said, shocked. "Sensei, clearly I'm the only one who sees something wrong with this."

"Raph, I, for one think they're fascinating." said Donnie. "They kicked all our shells and hung us by our feet before we knew what hit us. Literally."

"A lucky punch." Raph replied.

"You got that right." said Mikey. "I counted about 30 lucky punches and 20 lucky kicks! Aw, yeah!"

"I wasn't counting." Raph said.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed. "It's a little hard to count when you're hanging by your feet. With a fist in your face! Naaahhh!" he put the back of his hand to his face and wiggled his fingers in front of Raph.

"Raph, we have to trust them." Leo said. "I do."

"I do, too." Donnie agreed.

"Me, three." said Mikey.

"Guys, it's Karai all over again." Raph protested. "They're just pretending they want out of the Foot so they can find our lair and sell us out to Shredder."

"And look what happened with her, Raph." Leo reasoned. "We all ended up trusting her, even you."

"Yeah, and she ended up getting mutated, then brainwashed, then we lost her, and-" he noticed Splinter had a sad, far-off look on his face as he remembered his daughter. "Oh, Sensei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"There is no reason to apologize, Raphael." Splinter interrupted. "We have to prevent something like that from happening again. That is why we must bring the girls here. If no Foot soldiers come to the lair, then we know we can trust them. But, you must remember, as ninjas, that one of the the marks of being a true hero is realizing that no matter what happens, there is good in everyone. No matter how evil they may seem."

"Hai, Sensei." his sons said as they bowed to their master."

 **CHAPTER 9: THE ESCAPE PLAN**

At Shredder's lair, the sisters, in human form, walked in the throne room and knelt before Shredder. Venus was in the front, and her sisters were in a horizontal line behind her. "Venus de Milo," the Shredder said. "Why have you and your sisters not captured Splinter and the Turtles?"

"They've been too hard to catch so far." Venus replied. "But we did score an ambush on them last night."

"And you still didn't capture them?" Shredder asked, annoyed.

"No, Master. L-Leonardo took me down."

"In more ways than one." Katie snickered. Leah smacked her upside the head. Shredder rose from his throne and walked over to Venus. In one swift move, he wrapped one hand around her throat, lifted her off the ground, and started to choke her.

"This is unacceptable," he sneered. "I mutated you to finish Splinter and the Turtles once and for all. I need warriors, and all I get are frail girls. You destroy them, or you die trying. And if you fail me one more time, the consequences will be dire. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Shredder." Venus said, her voice a mere whisper. Her eyes began to roll back in her head, and she started to struggle even more for breath as Shredder squeezed her throat harder. At the very last minute, he dropped her on the floor, sending her into a coughing fit.

Her sisters gasped. "Venus!" they said as they rushed to their sisters' side.

"I will give you one last chance," Shredder said as he started to walk toward the door. "Pray you don't fail me." The sisters watched Shredder walk out the door. When it shut, they helped Venus to her feet.

"Are you OK, V?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Venus replied.

"Girls," Leah said. "I think it's time."

"Time for what, Leah?" Maggie asked her older sister.

"To get the heck outta here,"

"What?" Venus exclaimed. "No! We can't leave now!"

"Why not?" Katie pressed further. "Venus, he almost choked you to death. If there's a perfect time to haul shell, it's now."

"First of all," said Venus. "We have a 'job' to do. And second, I'm subjected to the shinobi code. I must never question a command, let alone disobey one."

"Katie's right, Venus," Maggie said. "Wow, never thought I'd say that. We need to break outta here. Tonight."

"Yeah, and you may be a shinobi, but we're not," Leah said. "We're in this together, because we're sisters. Code or no code." They all stared at Venus, who finally gave in.

"Oh, alright." she said. "Let's do this." Her and her sisters stacked her hands on top of one another's.

"So...what's the plan, Venus?" Katie asked. "After all, you are our leader.'

"Uh," Venus thought. "I'm thinking that when Shredder sends us out for our patrol to find the Turtles, that's exactly what we do."

"But that makes no sense." Leah argued.

"I wasn't done. We find the Turtles and convince them to take us to their lair, because now, that's the only place we can be safe. We have to get away without Shredder knowing. That's the hard part."

"But he'll find out eventually," Maggie reminded.

"That's why we stay with the Turtles in their lair until we're ready to face him." Venus said.

"But what if they don't trust us?" Leah worried. "They have every reason not to."

"That's why we have to convince them that we're not going to betray them, no matter what." Venus said. "It's time we begin, ladies. Everyone gather a few meaningful things to take with you, and let's blow this Popsicle stand."

 **CHAPTER 10: THE RESCUE**

The girls were in their room, putting things into backpacks. Maggie was packing science things, such as beakers, test tubes, and chemicals. Katie was packing action figures, video games, and comic books. Leah was packing things that would help in battle, like brass knuckles, throwing stars, and smoke bombs. She put her pet chameleon on her shoulder. "There you go, Neon." she said. Neon turned pink to blend in with Leah's clothes. She approached Venus, whose back was to the others. "Really?" she asked. "I thought that when you said to take meaningful things you meant things we care about and can use. Not your entire collection of Space Heroes junk."

"I do care about Space Heroes, Leah." Venus replied. "It isn't any different than you with Neon."

"Still, no one will ever care about that show the way you do."

"I'm not the only space nick in New York, Leah. There are millions of 'em out there." Venus stood up with her backpack and katanas across her back. She walked to the door and opened it before looking both ways. There wasn't a single Foot bot in sight. "Alright, girls." she said. "Let's go."

The sisters filed out the door and ran around a corner, and up a flight of stairs, which led onto a balcony. In another room, Leo crawled through a window. He saw the girls run up the stairs. He knew he had to get to Venus, so he silently moved closer to her. "Venus," he whispered. A flash of his blue mask caught her eye, and she walked toward the edge of the balcony. She was alone.

"Leo?" she whispered back.

"Over here," he replied. He came out of the shadows as Venus leaned over the balcony.

"Leo, what're you doing here?" Venus asked.

"We're here to help you escape like we promised."

"Are you crazy? If Shredder finds you here he'll literally shred you to pieces. They don't call him that for nothing."

"Oh, please. I've snuck in here dozens of times. He won't have a clue. Where're your sisters?"

"Good question. Girls, over here," she waved her sisters over, thankful they hadn't gone that far. "Where're your brothers?"

"Equally good question." he said. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie came out of the shadows as well.

"Chillax, dude. We're right here," Mikey said.

"Looks like you didn't need our help to escape after all." said Raph.

"Nah," Leah said to him. "You guys are just too slow. But what do you expect from full-blood mutant turtles."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donnie said defensively.

"Nothing," Maggie covered for her sister. "It's just that turtles are naturally slow animals, but actually the slowest animal is the sloth, which moves at .15 miles per hour unlike the snail, which most common people think..." As she droned on, Donnie looked at her with adoration. He couldn't believe a girl, who was also a mutant turtle, was as passionate about science and as smart as he was.

"OK, thank you, Maggie," Venus interrupted. "Anyway, we've done our job, now it's your turn."

"Right," Leo agreed. "We'll take you to the lair. Master Splinter wants to meet you."

"It's Shredder I'm worried about," Venus said. "The angrier he is, the stronger he is." She began to descend the stairs and her sisters followed. "But I guess that doesn't matter now. We've seen what Shredder wants to do, and we want to stop him as much as you do. But there's no way you'll beat him-" The girls reached the bottom of the stairs. "Without us. Let's go." All eight of them jumped out the window and made their way to the sewers.

 **CHAPTER 11: THE SISTERS MEET SPLINTER**

The guys led their newfound allies and friends to the dojo. "C'mon," Leo said. "Sensei's in here." They all came into the dojo where Splinter was meditating. "Master Splinter," Leo said again. "We've completed our mission. The girls are with us." Splinter got up, turned around and faced the sisters.

"Master Splinter," Venus gasped. "H-Hamato Yoshi." She knelt immediately in front him. Her sisters looked at each other, shrugged, and knelt behind her. Splinter placed a hand on Venus's shoulder.

"Stand up, my child," he said. "You need not kneel before me." Venus and her sisters stood immediately.

"I'm Venus de Milo, great Splinter," she said. "And these are my sisters, Leona, Magdalene, and Catherine." They waved as Venus motioned towards them.

"We're honored to be in the presence of one of the greatest ninja masters ever." said Maggie.

"And we swear that you can trust us," Leah said. "No matter what."

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Hmmm. My sons. Leave us." said Splinter. The Turtles did what their master told them. As they were about to leave the dojo, Leo waved to Venus, and she returned it. The girls got on their knees before Splinter, one after another, but Venus was the only one that respectively bowed. "Hmmm," Splinter said again. "I was expecting turtles, not humans."

"But we are turtles," Venus assured. "Well, sort of. It's almost dark. We'll show you." The sisters stood under the grate, which was casting the last few rays of sunlight. Once those faded out, they went through their transformation once again.

"I see," said Splinter. "it appears that the Shredder is growing more intelligent by the day. But you four may be the key we need to defeat him, because there is a strong power in one of you. Which of you is leader?" Venus rose.

"I am," she said.

Splinter placed his hand on Venus's shoulder. "I sense in you a great and rare gift. Shinobi magic."

"Oh sure," Leah said snidely. "She's special because she has powers." Splinter swiftly placed his finger on Leah's neck and she twitched in pain. "I mean, we all have special talents that make us a team. Sorry sis," she said as Splinter finally let go.

"So do you believe us now?" Katie asked.

"Yes," said Splinter. "And no. There is only one way to know if you are telling the truth."

"And that is?" Maggie asked.

In the living room, April used her psychic powers to send out rings from her mind into the sister's minds. "I sensed nothing evil in their minds," she said. "I believe they're really on our side, Sensei."

"Well done, April," Splinter said before he faced the girls. "You may stay with us, and train as a part of our family."

"Thank you, Splinter," Venus said. "We look forward to it."

 **CHAPTER 12: HER POWERS ARE THE KEY**

Everybody was doing their own thing. Raph was reading a comic book, Leah was punching the dummy, and Mikey, Katie, Donnie, and Maggie were watching TV. Leo and Venus weren't there. "Hey," Raph said. "Don't think just 'cause Sensei's letting you stay here means you're a part of the family."

"Splinter very clearly stated that we must stay with you and train as part of your family." Maggie said.

"Yeah," Leah agreed. "And we kicked your butts the other night. We have just as much ninja in us as you guys do." She knocked down the dummy with a spin and a swish from her long, powerful tail.

"And you gotta admit," Katie added. "It's awesome down here."

"It could use some modifications," Leah said. She noticed a cricket on her shoulder, then she disappeared into her shell. Raph started to laugh, but Katie held a cockroach to his face and he disappeared into his shell as well.

"Whoa, nice one, Katie!" Mikey said.

"Thanks, Mikey." Katie said as they fist-bumped.

"Looks like we're winning you guys over already," Maggie said.

"I don't think so," Raph disagreed. "And speaking of that, where did Leo and the she-demon go?"

"Who knows?" Leah said.

"Oh, yeah," Donnie said. "They've been gone for awhile. Hope nothing bad's happened to 'em.

Meanwhile, Venus and Leo were on a rooftop. "So tell me," Leo asked Venus. "how exactly did you get your powers? Is there a special training? Or a ritual?"

"No," Venus said. "It's actually a lot simpler than that. My parents were both shinobi shamans. In other words, they were masters. And when two shinobi's have children, it's the oldest child that inherits the powers. Which, in this case, is me."

"What happened to them?" Leo asked.

"I don't really know," Venus admitted. "My sisters and I were so young, we can't remember. But they were the ones who taught us everything we know, seeing as how they were also ninjas. They even gave me this bracelet." She slid it out from underneath her wrist tape.

"What do you wear it for?"

"It serves as protection. Even though my powers are strong, they're are things that can take them away. The stones represent each of my sisters. I'm the blue, Leah's the pink, Maggie the purple, Katie's the gold, and green is the color of the shamans. My parents gave it to me right before they disappeared. Every shinobi has one. It's one of the only memories I have of them."

"They must have loved you very much."

"Of course they did. That's what parents do."

"What're you gonna do once you're a shaman?"

"I already know. Same as you. My sisters and I are gonna take Shredder down for what he did to us. But until then, we wanna help you and your brothers fight him. After all, it's all in the family right?"

"Huh? We're not related. And if we were, Splinter would've told us. We started out as actual turtles, unlike you girls. 'Cause you were mutated as humans."

"So we're not related?"

"Nope. You and I are just mutant boy and hybrid mutant girl. Heh, no relation."

"We should, uh, return to your home in the toilet." Venus started to walk off.

"Don't you mean sewer?" Leo asked.

"What's the difference?"

Leo held his finger up and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he dropped his hand. "Heh, uhh, well, uh, heh, not much."

When Leo and Venus walked back into the lair, Splinter was waiting for them. "And where have you two been at this late hour?" he asked.

"Leonardo was asking me about my shinobi powers," said Venus.

"Yeah, Sensei. Nothing more than that. Nothing else happened." Leo said as he blushed.

"Very well," Splinter said. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind showing us what you can do, Venus."

"Hai, Sensei," Venus said.

In the dojo, Venus and Raph are circling each other, with their brothers, sisters, Splinter, and April watching. "I"m taking you down, shinobi." Raph said.

"Don't be so sure." Venus shot back. Raph took out his sai and charged at Venus. She quickly drew her one of her katanas and blocked his attack before jumping out of view. She immediately appeared by the tree, and Raph ran at her. He jumped in hopes to take her to the ground, but Venus disappeared. Raph fell flat on his face and the others burst into hysterics. Then, the real Venus stood in the place where she disappeared the first time. "You alright, Raph?" she asked mockingly. Raph stared at her in disbelief.

"What," he said. "But you were just... and you were... how did you?"

"Venus, that was an excellent demonstration of your powers," Splinter said, impressed. "How did you do it?"

"Yeah," Raph said, demanding an explanation.

Venus gave him one. "I used my powers to create a clone and to turn myself invisible at the same time," she said. "Raphael trusted his sight, and was fooled by it. The second he touched the clone, it disappeared, revealing where I was actually standing."

"That was awesome, Venus," Mikey said admiringly. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Yes, I can," Venus said. "Even if you aren't shinobi's, I can teach all of you how. I'm not a shaman ye, but I'll teach you everything I've learned so far. And April, learning the ways of the shinobi's might increase your psychic powers."

"Cool," April replied. "I get to kick some Shredder butt, too."

Leo stood up and placed his hand on Venus's shoulder. "Venus, that's it. Your powers may be what we need to finish Shredder once and for all."

"I never thought about it that way before," Venus said.

"Well, Venus," said Leah. "What choice do we have?"

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "I mean, we gotta defeat him somehow."

"I knew we made you leader for a reason," Katie said.

"That is correct." Splinter said. "Venus, you and Leonardo will be co-leaders. To accomplish goals, you must work together in perfect harmony the the wind and the water. You will all combine into a team of eight."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo and Venus said together.

"Awww," Raph complained. "Now we have two leaders? We didn't even want one."

"For once, I actually agree with hothead over here." Leah said.

"I'm not the only hothead either," Raph mumbled.

"Why, you..." Leah growled. She jumped on him, and the fought on the ground.

"Guys, you can stop now," Leo said. Splinter placed a finger on both Raph's and Leah's pressure points, and they spaz out. Everyone laughed.

 **EPILOGUE**

Back at Shredder's lair, Tiger Claw is kneeling in front of his master."I'm sorry, Master Shredder," he said. "Foot bots are still on lookout, but we have been unable to find the sisters."

"The very things I hoped would defeat Splinter and the Turtles have now aligned with them," Shredder said. "I have had enough! Gather the rest of the Foot, Tiger Claw. It's time for the new method."

 **END OF PART 1**


End file.
